rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mylo Xaitis
Mylo Xaitis, also known as Sillis Grey and''' Varis Grey', is a human male character who originated in the ancient city of Senntisten. He has survived from the second age thanks to a freak accident with arcane magic and is a master wizard. Mylo practices Zarosianism, though Varis Grey is publically Godless. Current Alias: Varis Grey Occupations: *Lord of House Grey *Grey Corporations Owner and Founder Life History Early Life Mylo was born to Loto Xaitis, a Captain of a human division of Zaros' forces, and his mother, Zcheza Xaitis, a respected priestess in the Temple of Senntisten. The family, like most other humans native to Forinthry, were white of hair with amethyst eyes. Growing up, Mylo befriended another child his age, Russia Blood. As they aged, their friendship became defined by their competitive rivalry. Russia had joined the military, while Mylo had become a priest. Their greatest division was Mylo's reverence for Zaros, whom he idolized as the Great Lord. Russia saw Zaros as nothing but an oppressive conqueror, his family having been slain by Zarosian soldiers. Their choice of careers would finally send the two their separate ways. In particular, Mylo would eventually follow in his mothers footsteps as a Priest of Senntisten. Mylo's abilities as a mage and fervor in service earned him favor within the temple, eventually earning him the greatest honor of all; direct service withing the Great Lord's keep. He finally arrived to serve on his 28th birthday. He was one of only a handful of humans to serve in Zaros' keep, and did so proudly for five months. His tenure ending abruptly, along with the Second Age. Zamorak's Betrayal His life changing moment came on the day Zamorak stormed Zaros' fortress. Mylo, unable to do battle against the Mahjarrat on his own, was forced to hide and watch the ensuing battle from a distance away. The power of the battle was so great, the arcane energy radiating from their magic began to burn into his skin, branding arcane scars into his body. Mylo prayed to Zaros in a final moment before being overcome by the energy, collasping to the ground in a smoldering husk of arcane burns. Recovery Following the event, Mylo's body was recovered from the are by Zarosian loyalists and taken back to the Temple of Senntisten. There, powerful magics kept his body alive as healers took to the painstaking task of repairing his body. It took weeks for the first signs of skin to return, and months before he finally regained consciousness. As he lie, confused and lost as to the events past, he was finally informed of the fall of Zaros. Cursing his failure to stop the traitorous Zamorak, Mylo vowed to restore the Great Lord to power by any means necessary. However, he would first need to heal. Given several years time, and rigorous self-imposed physical therapy, regained his functionality. Although the wounds had healed, the arcane scars across his body had imbued Mylo with phenomenal arcane resonance, able to tune himself more easily to the flow of arcane energies. As he would eventually discover, the energy flowed through his very veins, and was as much apart of him as his flesh and blood. This effect would prevent his body from experiencing decay. He would later refer to this as The Gift. The God Wars Eventually, after he had recovered substantially, he was called upon as a battle mage, and joined the ranks of the Zarosian Army. He would participate in many battles over the course of the God Wars, and become a seasoned veteran of war more quickly than he would have liked. His skill with ancient magicks became highly developed and refined as years turned to decades and decades into centuries. His abilities as a mage eventually earning him renown amongst the zarosians, and ire amongst his enemies. Infamously, Mylo commanded Zarosian forces against Galethorn Aren, a zamorakian mage who became known as "The Butcher" after this event. As the years past and the God Wars were fought, Mylo began to see more and more people enter his life, only for them to age and die as all mortals did. This would eventually lead to his disenfranchisement with human relationships. He eventually stopped identifying with human kind, instead calling himself an "Old One". He spent more than three thousand years at war, fighting in the name of his lost god until finally, sometime before 3740, Senntisten fell to Zamorakian forces. The Long Days of The Wanderer From then on, Mylo Xaitis was a name forgotten and left to the past. The man had begun working the underground of the major societies in the fourth age, building up a personal wealth of gold, knowledge, and influence. Every few decades, once he could no longer be who he was without aging, he'd fake his death, leave behind his old life, and start anew. Leading up to the fifth age, the second half of Mylo's life span is referred to as The Long Days to those whom has been entrusted with his story. Recently, while in Yanille, Varis spoke to a young traveler named Saewyn. She managed to discover more about this period of his life; Saewyn: "Why where you traveling?" "''I had... a difficult early life. After that, for a long time, I didn't know what to do with myself. So I just started walking. There was a lot for me to think about, and it weighed on me. By traveling and seeing the world, I was able to see the worlds beauty and magnificence. It gave me other things to think about. That helped." Saewyn: "Why did you stop?" "One day.. I just... I just realized what it was I had to do with myself. I figured it out." Saewyn: "What do you have to do?" "Good things. And I don't mean this in a holier-than-thou saradominist doctrine good, because this world isn't fair and sometime you've got to make questionable choices... but as long as whatever you are doing is working to improve something. Well-... that's all a person can do." Sailas Father of Sillis Grey, according to historical birth records. Lead the Grey Knight Order before Sillis. Sillis Come the second century of the fifth age, Mylo called himself Sillis Grey, and led an order of Knights as his personal retinue. The Knights largely fought for Sillis' business interests and Sillis, although he held no land, was known as an Asgarnian Strong-Man. During this time, Sillis had a son who seemed to carry very little of his magical abilities. This obsessed Sillis to discover the inner workings of The Gift. He began to perform fantastic experiments and uncover the secrets to his blood. Most notably, he discovered how to drastically alter the arcane resonance of the eyes of predisposed people. The process however left the participants blind every time it was utilized, if not dead from the trauma. It seemed certain predisposed children were the only suitable candidates for the process, and Sillis was only ever able to perform it on two. One, an orphan from the streets of Varrock, would successfully survive the process and amazing, keep his sight. This child would grow up to become Zion the Red. The second child was Sillis' own illegitimate son, Xaezer Xaitis. Xaezer unfortunately lost his sight, unlike Zion, and was left blind by the process. Sillis would keep Xaezer hidden from the world for many years, raising him in secret. His shame over his failure would leave to finally abandon his research. Although he would fail to discover how to pass on his gift at will, he did during this time, meet Lorelei Amaranth. She was the only thing that pulled him from his research. He grew, for the first time in thousands of year, to love another. After dating for some time, they choose to marry. They remained together for several years, before Sillis became dissatisfied with how Lorelei was going in her lifestyle. Finding himself unhappy with her, he finally divorced her, unknowingly causing her suicide in Taverley Lake. Although he would not find out for another 10 years, she would bore him a son named Jake, who was the first of his children to ever carry his Gift. Sillis Grey was eventually nearing the end of his "life span", and retired from the battlefeild to live in Edgeville. During this time he offically disbanned the Knights, and eventually wandered alone into the wilderness. His armor would later discovered surrounded by the ashes of demons near a Demon Camp in the far north. No body was ever discovered. Charles Wyatt Charles Wyatt first appears in Varrock merchant records, several days after Sillis' death. He made a small fortune of gold selling rare items from the Wilderness, difficult commodities due to the danger. Charles would appear again in Varrockian property records, buying a shop and starting up a merchanting business. He'd be known as a successful trader, being extremely clever and shrewd in business. As time passed, Wyatt began to expand and brand his business. Wyatt Trading grew into an international business over many many years, and made Wyatt an extremely rich man in his later years. Charles' wagon would eventually be attacked on a road north of Falador, and his body never recovered. It is believed he was assassinated by business rivals, as no ransom was ever demanded for Wyatt. Varis Varis Grey first appears in history as a volunteer for the Burthope Rebellion. On record, he claims to be a Burthope native and local Merchant Lord. Upon his joining, Varis becomes the rebellion's largest financier, supplying weapons, armor, and equipment to the peasant army. In addition he assists with strategic planning and coordination of the forces. With their new found strength, the rebel commanders, Lord Wolf Acuz and Lord Emyris Bayne, defeat the reigning Queen and seize the Throne of Burthorpe. For his role in the rebellion, Varis Grey becomes Adviser to the Lord. Lord Wolf Acuz, although having captured the city, continues to fight the Claws of Peace for control of the city. After two days of fierce combat, the two sides have a meeting. In order to secure the peace, the Claws make three demands in return for peace; That Wolf Acuz hold no political offices, a new King is chosen by popular election, and the Claws have an overwatch role in the government, able to veto the King's actions. Lord Acuz accepted the deal and abdicated in the name of peace. Ascension Returning to Burthope, all the citizens of Burthope gathered to choose their new King. The candidates were Lord Emyris Bayne and Adviser Varis Grey. Varis had spent his time speaking too and becoming friendly with many of Burthope's citizens, and he took an immediate lead in the election. Several others, loyalists to the Lords, were concerned about Varis' newly revealed sway over the population. They pooled their votes around Emyris, but it was not enough. With the clear majority, Varis was elected King of Burthope. Emyris accepted this, and for a time, gave up politics before he was betrayed by Wolf Acuz. Declaring that Varis had done nothing to stop Wolf, Emyris and his loyalist stormed away, swearing vengeance against the city that had "betrayed him". Varis began immediately by reforming the Military and replacing the old council government with the Ministry. During the early days of his reign, he was often challenged for the throne, as he was seen as a "new and weak" king, however he continually succeeded in defeating these challengers. It was during these early days that Varis would meet and marry Lyria Ward. She would bear him a son, Leon, before they would divorce over personal reasons. After a time, the city became stable and Varis began establishing relations with various military orders, families, and even Kandarin. Due to the absence of the Faladian King, Burthope had no relations to the rest of Asgarnia. That is, until Duke Darvon of Sarim came to Burthope. Unification The Duke of Sarim expressed his resentment of the Faladian King, and after a short discussion, Port Sarim offically defected and raised the Burthopian Flag. Rimmington followed shortly after. In order to connect a land-route to the Southern Provinces, Varis formally annexed Taverley and joined his kingdom into a single mass. After a time, Falador came into the hands of Amara Concendo, who came to meet with Varis after her coronation. After a long discussion, they came to an agreement and The Kingdom of Asgarnia was declared to be unified. Celebrations were held across the Kingdom, and The Crown Authority began to invest extensively in infrastructure and military development. Over the next few weeks, Asgarnia was built into a mighty nation with many ties and a strong economy. Also during this time would be the first time Varis met Volbreuler, a green dragon whom he would develop a strong bond with over time. He would eventually become "her two-legs", or her Rider. The Allied Forces As the Misthalinite War deteriorated, concerns of a Worshiper victory began to spread amongst the Free World. In response, Varis gathered a council of all of Asgarnia's allies, and even new potential allies. In order to destroy the Worshipers, Varis believed that a major military alliance was the only option. Few leaders feared the retribution of the Worshipers, and left the meeting. However many of the allies remained to confront the threat, and so The Allied Forces was born. As the Forces rallied in Asgarnia, tensions grew between Misthalin and Asgarnia. It was only a matter of time before The Great War would begin. Return of the King Lord Khalian, who sat as steward in Falador, eventually handed the city over to the Grey Family. Although he had intended to give it to Prince Galastus, several advisers and even the Prince himself thought it more fitting to return a proper King to Falador. Asgarnia had not been united in a long time, and the last return to tradition would be to move the capital to Falador once more. After the discussion, Varis agreed, leaving Burthope to the Prince. Varis now sat on the throne proper, completing his rise from merchant to King of Asgarnia without question. The Reign of King Varis As King of Asgarnia, Varis sought to unify the Asgarnian people and strengthen the state of the kingdom. Initially, larges investments into trade and military development became the focus. Military fortresses were constructed around Asgarnia, the alliances where consolidated into The Allied Forces, and Asgarnia then declared war upon the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. The Allied Forces was a formidable alliance, and the Worshippers opted to sue for peace instead of fight. They Worshippers surrendered Draynor to Asgarnia, retreating to Lumbridge and Varrock. This marked the end of the Misthalanite War. Varis returned to trade policy, colonizing parts of Karamja in order to boost the Asgarnian markets with exotic goods. To ship goods from Karamja, varis would found the 'Grey Shipping Lanes' company. Around this time, Varis' own son, Galastus would begin to plot to overthrow him. Varis, accustomed to the signs of corruption and the weakness of man, foresaw the collapse of his government to someone(he did not know at this time Galastus was behind it), and instead ended his reign on his own terms. Kandarin-Asgarnia Varis met with King Oliver Cleeves of Kandarin, and asked him to hold a regency over the nation. Varis could not pass the crown to his son, and he no longer held control of his court, whom had been corrupted by Galastus. Kandarin took control of the nation, and eventually established a new monarchy in Asgarnia. The Duke Varis, in preparation for these events, secured the funds for his retirement, "closed down" the most secret of his projects, kept the Karamjan Colonies in his own name, and moved to Yanille. Cleeves granted him the Duchy of Yanille as a recognition of his status, and Varis began his reign as duke. He founded the Weston Printing Company , and began to publish the Weston Standard Political Map and the political treatise "Monarchy". Both are sold widely throughout Gielinor and he was expected to publish more works in the future. In an effort to better influence the economy of Yanille, Varis would buy the local bank and found 'Gielinor Bank'. His economic practices would attract many of Kandarin's high-class citizens, and Yanille would eventually be a center of "High-Society" in the kingdom. The wealthy community would work to improve the look and feel of the city's inner area into a very 'posh' area, while it's historic walls maintained the great defenses put in place by former dukes. Disappearance Varis Grey was seen taking a patrol south of Yanille, and was never reported returning. Several days later, his trademark robes were found torn and bloodied in a Ogre camp just outside of Feldip Hills. Varis' unit had been engaged against some particularly troublesome ogres and were defeated. Varis was held in captivity by the ogres. Eventually, after over a month, Varis was able to collect enough runes to escape the camp and back to Yanille. He then began work to regain his duchy. The Duke(Again) Varis eventually gained the support of several members of the Kandar court and was re-granted his duchy. Immediately he set to work improving the standard of living, and working once again to write books. He'd release his top selling book ever; 50 Shades of Varis Grey , and become a best-selling author nearly over night. The city has become host to a weekend event known as "Saturday Night Yanille" as a festive celebration for all to enjoy. Thorvald's War Eventualy, a powerful lich known as Thorvald would arise and create a massive army of undead across the breath of Kandarin. Although the main focus was in Ardougne, the undead also began raiding south into Yanille. Varis, in response, reorganized the Grey Knight Order and lead the defence of the south. Only one major battle would occur which ended when Varis and several other archmages where able to cast a massive icyenic purge across the battlefield and level the undead forces. Grey Corporations With the revival of the Grey Knight Order, Varis set about consolidating all his financial investments into one body, known as Grey Corporations. This company would own and operate all of his previous businesses under one administrative branch. The success of the company has streamlined House Grey's income flow and turned the focus of the family onto financial concerns. The Council of Lords Concerned with the pattern of oppressive and erratic behavior displayed by Prince Vectis, Varis began to meet in secret with Kandarin's most influential nobles. Overtime, the meetings became known as the Council of Lords, and revolutionary ideas fostered between them. While it was made clear that the nobles had no quarrel with the King, they refused to suffer the Prince any longer. They planned for several weeks a great deal of contingency plans to react to any possible situation that would arise from this coup. After all the pieces were in place, the Council confronted King Oliver and demanded he strip Prince Vectis of power. At first the King wished to redeem his heir, but Magus and Varis stood firm, if the king would not remove the Prince, the Nobles would. Seeing himself with no choices, the King was forced to allow the nobles to take his heir to trial. At the culmination of these procedures, the nobles released the warrant for Vectis' arrest. News was propagated around the Kingdom quickly, and Vectis was overwhelmed by the resulting social pressures. Falsely believing the nobles would execute him, Vectis resigned and fled the country. Varis had dethroned the Prince. Vetus Ossa Following this, Varis settled into his work in Yanille. Several weeks down the line, Oliver Cleeves would step down and Brock Avery would be crowned King of Kandarin. It was during this time that Varis' past would come back to haunt him in the form of the Xeazer Xaitis, now known as "The Mystagogue." While inside a Southern Kandar Keep, The Mystagogue and three other gentlemen assulted the fortress by themselves. The team of four proved far too powerful and overcame the garrison. They eventually reached and kidnapped Varis, who remained missing for several weeks. The Void Varis found himself within The Void, protected from it's horrors by a single, mighty pillar of light that pierced through the darkness. The Mystagogue only visited him twice. First when he was first placed inside, and told that he would not be allowed out until the conclusion of the God Wars. The second time, The Mystagogue brought Varis' dragon, Volbreuler, to visit him. Varis was extremely skeptical of this and maintains that this was for a hidden reason. Unable to tell time within The Void, Varis merely spent the time contemplating an escape. Eventually, using an experimental technique involving a very dangerous temporal displacement technique, Varis was able to escape. His landing would in fact be broken by a strange young girl he would grow to know very well. Ivory Ivory Syvian was a curious young thing who seemed socially distant. Varis, who wanted nothing less than a distraction from his fresh memories of the void, decided to befriend her. Eventually he left, but not before telling her where to find him. They would meet again several times, with her openning up to him more each time. Varis would eventually construct a trans-dimensional teleportation machine and travel across the realms with her. Their relationship grew, and although she was promised to another, she would share her first romantic encounter with Varis, and again following that as well. His experiences with Ivory led him to begin traveling the world with many young females, taking them to fantastic places and giving them even more fantastic experiences. It has all become the inspiration for his newest book; Varis Grey Darker. The Second God War With the dawn of the second God War, Varis has seemingly departed entirely from Gielinor. His proporties and accounts continue to exist in his name through a Trust. About Relations *Lorelei Zarco - Ex-Wife - "We are close these days, though it has not always been so. She's a sweetheart; once you get past the sharp teeth, necromantic practice, and homicidal tendencies." *Lyria Ward - Ex-Wife - "My wife during my reign, a beautiful woman, always popular with the guests." *Leon Grey - Son, Heir (Lyria) - "My son born during my rule in Burthorpe. He has grown into a fine warrior and a leader. He's a bit uptight, but he *Jake Grey - Son, Heir (Lorelei) *Galastus Anjou Grey - Son (???) *Asashi Grey - Son (???) *Volbreuler - Dragon Statistics: *Height: 5'11" *Eye Color: Grey *Hair Color: Black *Age: 6197 (Estimated) Abilities/Traits *"The Gift" Known simply as 'The Gift', the Zarosian arcane energy flowing through Mylo defines him and has been the most influential part of his life. Magic has become as much apart of him as one's flesh and blood and just as necessary for his survival. As a result, the Grey resonate well with the tides and flow of arcane energy, and are quick to learn magic.The Gift seems to be hereditary but recessive, as not every Grey has been born with it. *Ancient Magicks Known as "Magick" in his day, this was the first form of spellcast Mylo ever learned. To this day they remain some of his most powerful spells. In recent history however he has utilized the Modern Spellbook to remain incognito. *Modern Magic An avid researcher of all things Arcane, Mylo has been studying the modern magics since their inception in the fourth age. Notably a creative user of Earthern Style magic and Areomany. Q&A (OOC) How can a human live so long? The blasts Mylo sustained left arcane scars which damaged his body down to the cellular level. This would have been deadly if not for two reasons; He was of priestly and magical study, and knew some measure of defense and prayer, and the medical treatment received over a long period of recovery. After recovering, magic had become the dominant “element” in Varis’ body. Over the years, he has had many Glyphs tattooed onto his body to control and stabilize this element. His body is supported by this magic, and at the same time it has petrified his body and kept him alive for many years. In recent times, the make-over mages have been able to alter his appearance slightly. His structure cannot largely be changed. Now, whether or not this reason satisfies you, I would argue the point that immortality has no effect on an rp. If you were to rp the same character for many years, one would age that character accordingly, or possibly never age, if staying in 169. I have personally never seen anyone’s character die of old age, most people “retire” characters to live out their days with a love one, or kill them off in a seriously epic fight to the death. I have only returned to w42 for 3~4 months, but even down the road, if he were mortal, it could be many ooc years before he “retires” or is killed off. He can be slain, of course, and this does not give him some sort of immunity or special restriction on that. Is he god-blessed OP? No. While his unique situation has made him a skilled warrior and proficient mage, you won't see me double-fisting fire surges. While he is above-average in terms of combat skill, anyone who has fought me will know that is not due to any special boost of power. I tend to think out-side the box in combat and will often utilize common magic in unique methods. I have never received a complaint with his abilities in combat and I will always be willing to discuss any discrepancies you may have. I don't accept dragons. While not a question, this issue has come up recently. Varis, through completely IC events eventually came into contact with and developed a close relationship to the dragon, Volbreuler. It is entirely up to you how you feel about this, though most people whom have met Molly(Vol's player) have accepted her character. If you wish to RP with Varis, there is a good chance I will ask you to recognise Vol. If you do not recognize her, please tell me before hand so it does not turn into an OOC issue mid-rp. What are his weaknesses? Nice try. Mylo does in fact have crippling weaknesses that would harm him substantially. If you are clever, reading through this wiki you may be able to figure out exactly what that is. However I do not point it out simply due to the high chance of meta-gaming. Trivia *Not Zarosian/Religious *Ambidextrous *Most hated enemy of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin Category:Zarosian Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Noble Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin